House of secrets House of the past
by barrelracinggodess
Summary: ok this story is going to be cancelled due to lack of reviews it seems no one likes this story:  soo unless i get atleast three reviews this story will be discontinued and deleted.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the house of Anubis if I did which I don't I would make some small changes-jkjk.

Ok so I'm writing my first story but am in desperate need for Oc's so it's up to all you fan-fictioners to help me out. Ok I'll give the basic plot that I've thought up so far.

Instead of being the goody-two- shoes we all have come to know Nina is a badass who isn't afraid of a fight. Taken into the ranks of a gang at thirteen Nina has grown up learning how to fend for herself and her younger sister .Do to a horrible fight that ended bad Nina had to leave her now thirteen year old sister and best friends behind on a "scholarship" to a prestigious boarding school in England. This is how events start to unfold when her past catches up to her.

Ok the Oc's need to have their name ,nick-name ,tattoos/piercings-only piercings that you can see thank you ,appearance ,preferred weapon choice ,gender ,how you came to know either Nina or Jordan-younger sister may not be same name in story, and you were in a rival gang I need idea names for them too.

~Barrelracinggodess


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-I Do Not Nor Have I Ever Owned HOA **

"Nina wait up I want to walk you over this morning," called Fabian running to catch up to the shy brunette. Panting he wheezed, "New...kid…Anubis…House…" 'Clearly he's not in shape' thought Nina to herself. Catching his breath he finally clearly stated what he was saying, "there's two new kids in the house Victor said we don't have to go into school today but we do have to welcome the new kids so I was thinking we could just go into class," before he could finish his thought Nina cut him off saying, "great lets go meet them!" Once they got back to the house Nina ran to the living room but stopped in her tracks when the two teenagers turned around and she saw two faces that she hadn't seen in over a year.

~~~Flash-Back~~~ Nina P.O.V.

Running back to the hideout for the gang, as I ran past, I grabbed hanging fruit on a venders stand and continued towards the hideout. A few turns and trips later she got back to the old abandoned house on the outskirts of Houston. "Jordan get your butt in here, you too Edison," Her younger sister ran into the room the front hall followed by her partner in crime Eddie Sweet. "You two go call the rest out of the gym have some news." "Ok brb chica!" Jordan called already running to the workout/training room. When the entire gang of twenty or so teenagers gathered around the female alpha of the black birds, "Ok I have big news I was accepted into an amazing school," Everyone cut me off congratulating me, "and it's in England!" I finished. At this exact moment everyone became silent and after a few minutes of silence Jordan screamed "So your just gonna leave then… leave me like mom and dad and gran did?" Jordan then ran off in hysterics and Eddie chased after her.I left without saying goodbye and we haven't spoken since.

~~~Flash-Back End~~~

"Hey ya'll I'm Jordan Wills and this is, 'looking smugly at Nina', my boyfriend Eddie Miller." At that Patricia grinned and said, "Welcome to the House of Anubis are you ready for your initiation ceremony?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE EVER OWNED HOA **

Jordan's P.O.V.

I looked at Eddie grinned and looked back at Patricia and asked, "What do we have to do?"

Time Skip

The teens of Anubis House stood around the outside of Victor's office and Patricia explained their task, "Ok the two of you have to go steal something from Veeras room but since she's gone for the night, her room is locked, soooo you will have to steal the spare key from Victor's office wall which due last year is handprint sensory technology" stated Patricia who already seemed to have a grudge against me. "Ok," I scoffed, "I thought this was going to be hard but I guess not… but we do require a helper." "Fine if you must, pick one but now you only get three hours," sneered Patricia. "Ok Eddie who do you want to fight?" I asked innocently. "Jerome, you up for it man?" asked Eddie not waiting for a response he said, "Great lets go."

Jerome's P.O.V.

Ok so these Americans are nothing like we expected, Jordan looks younger than everyone else but acts so wise and mature, and Eddie seems to be constantly on his guard sizing everyone up, especially the guys who look at Jordan. Another thing is that they aren't scared of doing this ridiculous 'initiation ceremony' crap that Patricia came up with, she's saying it's because they have to be tested, but I think she has a crush on Eddie and wants to scare Jordan off.

**Disclaimer- I do not own HOA only the idea and my characters**

**A/N- Thanks to all of you who reviewed, posted characters, or sent me characters. The main rival gang is going to be the blue bloods. Oh and in POVs I only use quotation marks if someone else is talking.**

Anyway back to the present, we were coming up with a plan or actually they're explaining the plan like they're executed it a million times before, earlier I heard them arguing over whether or not to use the Alice in Wonderland or the cowgirl, I have a feeling there's more to them than meets the eye.

Nina's P.O.V.

I can't believe they're here they're going to ruin everything for me. That idiot bought her way into the school and Eddie followed her dust just like that day two years ago today. And why did she say he's her boyfriend, he's my age and she's fourteen, sixteen fourteen there's a difference I can't believe them. Ok I do have to admit she looks so mature for her age and she's obviously been taking care of herself maybe she got out of the black birds, and came to start fresh. Patricia already has it out for her out of jealousy and spite, but she's standing up for herself and didn't back down from the challenge.

Eddie's P.O.V.

Wow Nina looked angry I could see it in her eyes. I'm pretty sure she thinks we bought our way into this school, instead of getting scholarships like we did. She has always underestimated Jordy and I hate it. I know Ninas mad that I'm going out with Jordy, but it's not Jordy's fault that I love her. Anyway Nina has no room to talk she left and changed all of her contact information so if Jordy had gotten herself killed we couldn't have even let her know. Nina left and when she did she turned her back on Jordan, the ravens, her whole family.

Jordan's P.O.V

Ok, so we've figured out the plan and are about to put it into affect. Ok guys don't kill each other, but make it convincing, good luck remember, I need a max of ten minutes and a minimum of one. Running up the stairs I heard Eddie start the plan. "Keep your mouth shut about my girl," Eddie yelled shouting at Jerome starting phase one of the plan. Running out of his office victor was trying to break up the now wrestling boys, without any luck. Phase two wish me luck I said to no one in particular. Running into victor's office, over-riding the security system, taking the key, and leaving a sketch of a black bird in its place, all in under a minute. Running out without leaving any sign that I had been there, I then gave them the signal (a whistle we black birds have been using in fights) telling them to stop I did it, at this they jumped up saying "Thanks" and "I hope this helps with your audition". Victor came back up the stairs, grumbling about idiots and killing, before he slammed his office door.

Time Skip

"Ok Eddie go get her stuffed dog and the most valuable piece of jewelry she has," said instructing him in the second part of our mission. "Ok Jordy, signal if she or Victor are coming, I'll be right back," he said heading up the stairs. Less than two minutes later, he walked down the stairs sporting a smug grin. "Ok come to Jordan's room (It was actually a flat since we bought that entire floor of the house and paid to have it renovated) and you can decide if we passed or not."

Patricia's P.O.V.

Ok Jordan you got the key in under a minute, when it should have taken you an hour to gain access to the safe. Then Eddie, you went on to steal the jewelry and the dog and completed that under than five minutes, Amber go check if he did in fact get the most valuable piece of jewelry." "Ok," she said skipping over to the table. "Yep this is the most valuable by far, and that is defiantly her creepy dog."

Jordan's P.O.V.

"Ok so we passed right, I mean you gave us three hours, we did it in under ten minutes without getting caught… we had to have passed…right?," said Eddie having a mini (fake) meltdown. "Of course you did, I haven't seen skills like that in years," said Nina without thinking, "Anyways welcome to Anubis." Thanks and my family taught me everything I know. An awkward silence filled the room for a minute before Alfie asked, "Hey, do you think you could teach me to disable the security system, it looked like a rush?" No problem I learned how to do it when I was twelve, so I'm a pro. "Ooooh, I have a great idea, why don't we all have a sleepover tonight, just us girls up here, if that's alright with you Jordan , and the boys can have one in Eddie's room, if that's alright with him, since Eddie got the whole new addition to the house and you got this entire floor?" cheered Amber. We both gave our consent and we all headed down for supper.

Time skip Eddie's POV

"Ok" I said walking into my living room area, where the rest of the guys were waiting, "I'm going to work out a bit before we go crash the girls sleep over, if that's alright with you guys." "Wait, you have a gym in here?" asked Mick, Jerome, and Alfie simultaneously. "Yeah why?" I asked. "Because we always have to go into town or sometimes the school to work out" said Jerome. "Well would you like to work out, I paid for the gym when Jordan and I paid for our flats" I asked already knowing the answer. "Sure" they all echoed except Fabian, who was off in the corner reading. Walking into my state of the art gym the others couldn't contain their excitement, but I'm pretty sure Fabian muttered something along the lines of 'Neanderthals'.

Jordan's POV

I walked out of the bathroom and into the living room area of my flat where the rest of the girls were waiting and heard several gasps. "Omg, you have a tattoo?" whisper yelled Amber. "No I have three." "Really?" seemed to echo off the walls. "Yup, my BADASS one (no pun intended) one on my right shoulder blade and one on my back." "Can we see them" asked the girls simultaneously.

~To be Continued~


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN HOA, THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED**

Jordan's POV

Ok, I said I pulled up my crop top a little more so they could read the block lettered word on the left side of my ribcage (badass). Then after they finished looking at that tattoo, I turned around and showed them the two on my back. The first to catch their attention was my yin and yang symbol on my right shoulder. Instead of being traditional black and white it was a pink and black. The meaning behind this tattoo is that the yin and yang balance each other out, Eddie has a matching one but on top of his heart. Then finally they saw the one with Christmas –'09' (12-25-09) with _May they forever rest in peace and live on in our hearts _in cursive on my lower back. "What does that one stand for?" asked Amber pointing to the tattoo on my lower back. Oh I got it in memory of my parents, they died on Christmas day coming back from dropping some paperwork off at the office, and they got in a wreck with a drunk driver and were pronounced dead at the scene. "Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to," I cut Amber off before she could continue, and said it was fine, I love talking to people about them, I was so young when they died that it helps me to remember them. Before anyone could say anything else my phone went off playin 'smile-by Avril Lavigne. Hey Ave wazzup? (Quotations is Evangeline) "Jojo, it's the bad blue bloods, they jumped Mary and James, they're both dead," You're kidding, how did they find the house? "We don't know, over twenty of them have been seen in the last hour since the jumping," Ok, we use the backup plan get everyone out, "Ok we'll be there in the morning were packing everything as we speak, they just found the leak it was Jamie" I'm the "rightful boss Jamie"? "The very same, I guess your big sister has great taste in friends" Ok don't forget the you have target practice CAIN: code for bring extra weapons and all weapons) and plug in my laptop (code for and bring all data base technology… plus my laptop) "Ok do you want us to bring the traitor with you got first dibs on the kill, but only if you don't mind disposing of the body near the school" Yep I'll talk to you soon Ave "Bye Jojo tell Eddie, Alex says hi" Will do. End call: "what was that about, your friend sounded close to panic," asked Mara. Oh things are starting to fall apart without me, but never mind that, it's time for karaoke I said laughing. Thirty minutes later, we were all singing and goofing around, when the boys fell in the door laughing and rolling around holding video cameras.

Mick's POV

Ha this was a great idea, I think Eddie's actually pretty cool and he's definitely a badass with the tattoos, money, and a hot girlfriend, this guy is my new idol. I was still laughing when I heard Jordan say, "Hand over the videos or I will destroy you!" Me, Eddie, and Jerome laughed at this, but Fabian and Alfie gave them the videos and went and sat down and see how this would unfold. "Ok, I'll make you a deal, if one of you can beat me at wrestling, you can keep the videos, but if I win we get the videos and you have to do whatever I want for the rest of the week, all of you," Jordan said Deal Eddie, Jerome would either of you like to wrestle her? Jerome looked at Eddie who shook his head then looked at me and said "No, you can do it." Ok, internet here we come. Jordan just shook her head and looked at Joy and Fabian and simply said, "Record this, it should be good." "Ok," said Mara, "on the count of three you will try to pin your opponent for eight seconds, ready? One, two, three go." One second I'm about to tackle the girl and the next I'm being flipped, and have my right arm twisted behind my back, I'm face down on the mat, and she's getting on top of me. By the time the others have gotten to eight I'm red from exertion, but I'm still in her vise-like grip. "And the winner is Jordan," all the girls minus Patricia, plus Alfie, and Fabian were cheered. She quickly got off of my back and helped me to my feet. Jerome was taking money from a scowling Patricia; I guess they bet on who would win. Oh well I'm hungry.

Jordan's POV

Wow that was fun, but that kid has no idea how to fight. God I can believe that the blue bloods found the house, and killed James and Mary, I will kill Jamie when she gets here, but on the up side Ave and Alex and the rest are coming in the morning yayayay happy dance.

~Time skip to the next morning~

Fabian's POV

After we had all woken up we walked down to the den to wait for breakfast, but stopped when we saw two teens upside down on the couch kicking their legs around. Immediately I was scared for my life and I started screaming and held Nina in front of me. Crying I begged them please take Nina she's American, but don't kill me! Nina pulled me out of my grasp and asked them who they were, but before they could answer Jordan came barreling down the stairs with Eddie following after her, she jumped on the couch with the two strangers yelling "Ave, Alex you're here I'm so happy" she said while hugging them. When they stood up we saw the girl had shoulder length mocha brown hair with blood red streaks in it and her red bangs covered her right eye. She was dressed in head to toe in black, red, and silver as was her counterpart, Jordan and Eddie. She was shorter than Jordan but taller than Joy and her ears were pierced twice and had amber eyes. The boy had shaggy black hair with blue eyes, he had snakebites, and had a slight skinny build, and was about Eddies height. He pulled Eddie into a 'man' hug and gave Jordan a hug and ruffled her hair which earned an elbow to hit gut. Oh man they're scary looking

Jordan's POV

Yes my beta and Eddie's beta are here I guess the rest of the gang will be making their entrance soon, but Chica should be here any second. "Lil Miss Thang should be here any second, she just dropped Jamie off in a cellar outside of town," whispered Evangeline. K thank you Ave, I whispered back. Just then the front door was kicked open and in walked a skinny girl with dark brown hair- caramel highlights clad in black, red, and silver and combat boots walked in and said "What no hello to your best friend"


End file.
